


Un momento

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria GP 2018, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Prima Seb viene penalizzato e Lewis lo consola e lo tira su la notte del sabato, poi di domenica tocca al tedesco ricambiare il favore perchè è il suo fidanzato ad uscire dalla gara, ma lui non è profondo e sentimentale come lui ed usa il suo metodo personale...





	Un momento

**Author's Note:**

> e buongiorno! Bene, questa fic l’ho scritta in 2 tempi, una era il sabato del GP dell’Austria, quando Seb aveva fatto podio in qualifica con Lew, ma poi è stato penalizzato per una cagata, così seccata ho scritto la prima parte con Lewis che consola Seb, poi la seconda la domenica dopo il GP dove Seb ha fatto podio (senza vincere) e Lew è uscito per problemi alla macchina. Le cose che Lewis dice a Seb sono uguali a quelle che ieri (GP di Germania) i due teneri cucciolini hanno detto nelle loro interviste, (‘possiamo controllare solo il domani, il passato ormai è andato’ il senso delle loro frasi era sempre questo) solo che io l’ho scritto prima di loro, per cui mi hanno copiato! :-P Buona lettura. Baci Akane

UN MOMENTO 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb428.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb427.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb393.jpg)

  
C’è un momento, c’è un momento preciso in cui sento tutti i nervi tendersi ed i muscoli avere una specie di spasmo, la mascella si contrae e penso di avere un lampo nello sguardo che assottiglio.   
È un momento in cui sento di poter perdere il controllo, ne sono quasi sicuro.   
Poi non succede, prendo un respiro molto profondo ed annuisco davanti a Maurizio che continua a spiegarmi paterno cercando di calmarmi.   
\- Non è stata colpa tua questa volta, non abbiamo comunicato in tempo con te e poi comunque siamo tutti d’accordo nel dire che è una penalità che non ci sta perché non hai influito in alcun modo sulla prova di Saintz, non c’erano degli estremi. I precedenti avvenuti in casi simili non erano davvero come quello di oggi, perché le altre volte sono state influenti sulle prove degli altri piloti colpiti, ma oggi... - Maurizio continua a parlarmi ed io sospiro profondamente e mi sembra di potercela fare.   
Annuisco e poi mi strofino la faccia con le mani cercando qualcosa da dire per non preoccuparlo, per far sì che mi lascino in pace.   
\- Va bene, si sa che con le grandi case sono più severi... -   
\- Con la Ferrari... - Corregge lui, da qui vedo una vena saltargli sulla tempia e sorrido dandogli una pacca sul braccio.   
\- È il prezzo da pagare per essere i migliori! - Solitamente è vero, e magari è proprio così. Però in ogni caso dà fastidio. Sembra che quando non abbiamo problemi con la macchina, qualcosa si debba mettere in mezzo alle nostre vittorie. Purtroppo a volte sono io, preferisco essere io il colpevole diretto delle mie penalità perché così incolpo me stesso. Sono io che ho il potere di far bene o male e se faccio male deve essere colpa mia, deve dipendere da me.   
Ma in cose così dà fastidio perché non dipendeva da me, nella condizione in cui ero non potevo evitare quanto successo e quando si verificano situazioni così è irritante.   
Maurizio pensa che l’abbia presa bene, così mi fa andare ed io finalmente posso ritirarmi, dirigendomi in hotel perché per oggi abbiamo finito tutto quello che dovevamo fare.   
Mentre raggiungo l’albergo in bici, vorrei mettermi a correre per sfogare questo fastidio che ho dentro, ma sicuro che qualcuno mi guarda. Sicuro che poi finirei in qualche guaio, io sono Sebastian Vettel, non c’è niente che io posso fare senza che venga messo sotto investigazione! Anche se starnuto sono sotto investigazione!   
Se vedessero anche solo un piccolo atteggiamento particolare con Lewis sarebbe la fine, la fine! Troverebbero una postilla in qualche regolamento che vieta di farsi i propri rivali!   
Faticando a trattenermi per strada, arrivo in hotel e mi dirigo silenzioso in camera, saluto sorridendo chi incontro e sono davvero bravo a trattenere e mascherare anche se vorrei uccidere qualcuno, in questo momento.   
Finalmente entro in camera, ho un secondo, un solo secondo o forse nella realtà è di più, per poter tirare fuori tutto quello che ho dentro od ingoiarlo definitivamente e farmene una ragione.   
Un secondo.   
Un momento.   
Decido che non ne vale la pena, non sono una vittima, odio agire da vittima e accusare il mondo, odio fare sceneggiate, odio andare avanti coi se e coi ma.   
Scuoto la testa e scrollo le spalle, mi tolgo il cappellino, lascio cellulare e chiave su un mobile vicino alla porta e mi tolgo le scarpe che lascio in ordine.   
Poi bussano alla porta.  
Sollevo gli occhi al cielo, ma se non apro finisco sotto investigazione, probabilmente.   
Così apro e tiro un respiro di sollievo quando vedo il visino dolce di Lewis con la sua aria da cucciolo dispiaciuto.   
Sorrido sovrapponendo queste sue versioni con le immagini pubbliche di super macho tamarro e frivolo. Gli piacciono le cose alla moda, è un modello eccezionale, fa espressioni da stupro. Poi lo vedi qua e sembra un’altra persona.   
\- Mi dispiace, ho saputo. - Così voglio scherzare perché è sempre la cosa migliore, non voglio appesantire i momenti di nessuno, specie i nostri, perché poi mi chiedono come sto e vogliono che io mi apra ed odio farlo.   
Per un momento le vecchie abitudini restano.   
\- Le voci corrono in fretta a momenti lo sapevi prima di me! - Rido un po’ troppo e Lewis chiudendosi la porta alle sue spalle mi viene incontro allungando le braccia che porta al mio collo, mi cinge e mi stringe di forza mentre io cerco di essere evasivo.   
\- Dai, vedrai che domani fai la gara dell’anno! - E lo dice contro sé stesso, è questo che mi piace di lui, che ci tiene davvero a me. Non viene prima la sua carriera.   
Quando sento le sue labbra sul mio orecchio che mi dicono questo, è come se mi tagliassero i fili e tutta la mia bella intenzione di non permettere a tutto questo di uscire, va al cesso e lo allontano cominciando a scuotere la testa. Vorrei parlare subito, ma sorrido ironico ed incredulo guardando in alto, poi alzo le mani e comincio a camminare per la camera, Lewis non mi insegue, sta lì fermo paziente e aspetta. Forse voleva questo perché sa che è meglio così.   
Immagino abbia ragione.   
\- Io non voglio pensare che la FIA sia di parte, eh? Perché penso che sia nel loro interesse avere un mondiale interessante, però a volte, sai, è troppo! Io sono il primo a prendersi le proprie responsabilità. Ci sono volte che sbaglio, ci sono volte che perdo la testa, ma oggi non è successo niente, capisci? Io non ho fatto un errore di mia responsabilità e comunque non ha influito sulla prova di Carlos, lui stesso lo ha ammesso! Ci sono stati errori più gravi di altri piloti non sanzionati! E poi il regolamento è questo, ma quando è stato applicato per questa stessa situazione in passato il pilota colpito dall’altro era stato influenzato nella sua corsa in modo attivo, mentre in questo caso non è successo. Io non capisco a volte... è come se... - Alzo gli occhi al cielo dopo aver tirato fuori tutto questo senza respirare e finalmente lo faccio, e sospiro chiudendo gli occhi sgonfiandomi, improvvisamente stanco di tutto questo. - Io corro per divertirmi, capisci? Io corro perché mi piace correre, perché niente mi dà la stessa sensazione e lo farò finché continuerò a farlo. Ma a volte certe cose, questi pesi e misure diverse... mi fanno dimenticare quella sensazione. -   
E questa è la cosa più sincera che poteva uscirmi, la cosa più vera.   
Lewis spalanca gli occhi e vedo della sana preoccupazione per me, aspetta due secondi poi si avvicina a me e con dolcezza mi carezza il viso.   
\- Però domani salirai sulla macchina e la sentirai di nuovo quella sensazione. Ti concentrerai solo su quella. Il resto lo escluderai, non esisterà la FIA, le regole, i pesi e le misure e quel che è stato. Esisterà solo quella sensazione, quella per cui tu corri. - Queste parole mi colpiscono e mi penetrano, mentre me le dice le sento come poche consolazioni in passato ho sentito.   
Non dico niente, per qualche minuto. Lo guardo e lui continua a carezzarmi e non fa altro prima di capire come io stia, così stringo le labbra disilluso.   
\- Lo spero. A volte ho paura di non provarla più. Ho paura di quel giorno, sai. Il giorno in cui sentirò di non voler più correre. Perché io ora lo amo troppo ed ho paura un giorno di non volerlo più fare. Che persona arriverò ad essere per non volerlo più? Come si può arrivare a quel punto? E quando succedono cose così mi spaventano. E se mi trasformano in quello che non voglio diventare? Quello che odia ciò che ama? - Lewis batte gli occhi un paio di volte colpito di nuovo da quel che dico e dalla mia profonda onestà, nemmeno io sapevo di provare questo e di aver bisogno di dirlo, ma succede e mentre lo faccio mi sento meglio. Non ho più quel peso dentro, non mi sento schiacciato, soffocare, il nodo non c’è. Sto meglio, me ne rendo conto mentre lui mi stringe la mano perdendosi nei miei occhi con un’intensità che solo lui conosce.   
\- Non ci arriverai. Tu amerai per sempre quel che ami oggi. - Scuoto la testa, lui è il solito ottimista e positivo, ma io non sono così. Essere ottimisti non ti previene dalle batoste. Io sono pragmatico e realista. Esiste solo l’oggi e l’ora.   
\- Non lo sai. Può succedere. - Rispondo secco cercando di ritirare la mano, ma lui la trattiene con forza e risponde sicuro.   
\- Non ti succederà perché ne hai paura. Hai paura di questo e finché ne hai paura significa che non capiterà. Perché ti importa, capisci? Ti importa non diventare quello che odia ciò che ama. È quando non ti importerà più, è quando non ne avrai più paura che dovrai preoccuparti, non finché ne hai. È come quando hai paura di morire. È quella che ti tiene in vita, specie quando facciamo cose così pericolose. Sai... la mia paura più grande invece è di perdere chi amo in una gara. Un incidente come quello di Senna. Che capiti a chi amo. Che possa capitare a te. - Quando lo dice mi demolisce del tutto.   
\- Questo è un colpo basso. - Dico piano, volevo sorridere e scherzare per alleggerire la situazione, ma il nodo è risalito di nuovo, non è pesante come prima, è leggero, è commovente. Lui sorride con gli occhi lucidi e penso che veda i miei, li sento bruciare.   
\- Lo so, ma tu ti sei denudato con me a tradimento ed io dovevo fare lo stesso. - Così gli prendo il viso fra le mani, la sensazione che mi dà la sua pelle sotto le dita è sempre meravigliosa.   
\- Le paure ci permettono di rimanere noi stessi, vivi, le persone che vogliamo continuare ad essere. - Commento quindi riprendendo le sue parole molto sagge. Lewis sorride ed annuisce, così gli bacio delicatamente le labbra. - Ti amo anche io. - Non è la prima volta che glielo dico. La prima volta ho fatto un casino, ormai riesco a dirglielo senza fare un macello.   
Lewis è davvero commosso ma riesce a non piangere. Mi abbraccia e mi bacia a sua volta con trasporto, come se avesse bisogno di sentire le mie labbra sulle sue, come io l’ho appena avuta.   
Poi nasconde il viso contro il mio collo ed io faccio lo stesso annusando il suo profumo. Mi rilasso sentendo il suo corpo appoggiato a me, la sua stretta, i battiti del suo cuore sotto le labbra. Chiudo gli occhi.   
\- Non puoi cambiare quello che è successo e quel che fanno gli altri, le scelte, le ingiustizie, gli errori vari... li hai fatti, li hanno fatti, sono cose successe. Però puoi pensare a quello che succederà domani, puoi lavorare su quello, puoi fare in modo di fare una gara perfetta e far vedere a tutti chi è Sebastian Vettel. E puoi divertirti nel farlo. - Sorrido dolcemente, la mia forza.   
Questo ragazzo sembra quello fragile nel privato, mentre fuori in pubblico sembra uno sbruffone, magari di quelli poco seri solo perché gli piace godersi la vita.   
Ma la verità, il vero Lewis non è né quello frivolo né quello fragile.   
Il vero Lewis è quello solido, forte e attento, attentissimo a tutto.   
Il mio Lewis è quello che ti aiuta e non importa cosa. Lui c’è.   
Mi separo per guardarlo di nuovo e mi imprimo questo momento, questa sua espressione e queste sue parole.   
\- Il ieri è andato. C’è l’oggi e c’è il domani. - ripeto. Lui annuisce. - Non sono sicuro di meritarti. - Lewis così ride ed amo tanto la sua risata, ridi sempre perché così ci sarà sempre qualcosa che mi va bene.   
Ti voglio sempre nella mia vita, caro Lewis Hamilton.   
\- No non mi meriti, ma io mi elevo coi casi senza speranza e mi conquisto il mio paradiso! - Così scherzando anche lui come sa che io preferisco, gli pizzico le chiappe che mi appartengono e gli mordo la spalla, lui squittisce e ride insieme cercando di divincolarsi, ma poi finisce che si appende al mio collo e tira su le gambe intorno alla mia vita, io lo stringo e lo sollevo e versione scimmia me lo porto sul letto, lo stendo sotto di me e gli salgo sopra.   
Dopo le nostre labbra non si separano, così come i nostri corpi.   
Dopo siamo solo io e lui che stiamo meglio.   
Io di sicuro.   
  
  
Quando lo sento non ci credo.  
Me lo dicono in radio e chiedo se scherzano, ma è tutto vero.  
Entrambe le Mercedes ritirate per problemi al motore. Per un momento mentre corro non so se sono più felice per me o dispiaciuto per Lewis.  
Io amo vincere, ma amo vincere su di lui. E poi amo lui.  
Diciamo che ho imparato a separare cuore e testa, il Seb innamorato dal pilota.   
Quando prima l'ho superato ero felice e al settimo cielo, lui è il migliore insieme a me ed è molto diverso da me come pilota, lui è pulito e veloce, io sono uno che rischia e non sono sempre pulito, anzi.   
Per cui quando lo vinco io sono felice, quelle sono le giornate migliori per me, le vittorie che mi godo sul serio.  
Sapere che lui esce mi fa uno strano effetto, forse dovevo essere più felice perché se faccio podio torno primo nel mondiale, ma è che esserlo così, perché lui esce, non me lo fa godere molto.  
Penso di essere fatto in modo un po' strano ma chi gareggia a grandi livelli per il piacere della gara e della competizione, non può godere nel vincere così.  
C'è chi lo fa per la gloria, i trofei, i soldi, la storia. Quelli così non pensano a come vincono, basta vincere e non godono in vittorie più di altre.  
Io però corro per la competizione ed è battere i migliori che mi fa godere.  
  
Oggi sono sul podio e torno in testa al mondiale, di certo dopo ieri non lo pensavo possibile, un po' magari Lew ha fatto la magia ieri sera. Mi sento in colpa, oggi ero sereno e concentrato e mi sono goduto la corsa e mi sto immaginando Lewis triste, arrabbiato, depresso e con gli occhioni lucidi che non ha voglia di fare niente della sua vita fino al prossimo weekend. Così il pensiero più forte che ho ovviamente è trovare un modo efficace per consolarlo. Lui l'ha fatto per ben due volte ed una migliore dell'altra.  
Domenica scorsa con quelle story ammiccanti, ieri con tutte quelle belle parole.  
Io non sono così bravo, non sono sentimentale e filosofico. Io sono una persona terra terra. Non riesco a dire 'ok vincerò' prima di una gara, io dico 'vedremo, ci provo.’  
Come lo consolo, come gli restituisco il sorrisone?  
Beh non devo pensare cosa farebbe lui ma cosa farei io, cioè voglio dire... In cosa sono bravo?  
A farlo ridere. Io sono un idiota, no?  
Penso alla sua boccuccia rivolta verso il basso.  
E sono anche un maniaco.  
Ok, so come lo tirerò su!  
  
Non che sia facile raggiungerlo, visto che la Mercedes ha fatto disastro so che andranno via stasera stessa e non si tratterranno di sicuro, per cui appena faccio le solite cose di rito la mia testa inizia a pensare a come fare per raggiungerlo prima che se ne vada e siccome sono una persona ingegnosa, gli scrivo un sms.  
'5 minuti stanzino delle scope!'  
Mi sono sprecato, ma era la sola cosa che mi è venuta in mente.  
'5 minuti nel senso che ci metterai solo quelli oppure intendi che devo essere lì fra 5 minuti?'  
Leggo la sua risposta e mi aggrotto mentre mi incammino in fretta, così seccato rispondo:   
'Fra 5 minuti Lew dai cazzo!'  
'Ma poi quale sarebbe lo stanzino delle scope?'  
'Quello con le scope dentro!'  
Ora lo uccido!  
'Ma allora sei un genio!' Percepisco una vena polemica, io invece ne ho una omicida!   
'Senti se non vuoi che ti trombi prima di andartene dillo subito!'  
La mia risposta la mando un attimo prima della mia mano che apre il famoso stanzino delle scope che è la stanza magazzino dove c'è tutto il materiale per le pulizie dell'interno del circuito.  
La porta fa un tonfo che se non mi vedono entrare qua è un miracolo, ma la faccia che ride di Lewis mi spegne subito dalla voglia di ucciderlo e torna quella di scoparlo!  
\- Allora eri già qua! - chiudo la porta e ci ripenso: - E non hai voglia di tagliarti le vene! -  
Esclamo shoccato mentre mi avvicino.  
Lewis in mezzo a scope, mocci, secchi, carrelli ed armadi con detersivi, sembra un fiorellino. Ha ancora la tuta addosso.  
Lo vedo ridacchiare mentre solleva le braccia intorno al mio collo in quel suo tipico modo che mi piace da matti.  
\- In realtà l’avevo, ma poi il tuo messaggio per nulla romantico e privo di tatto come al tuo solito mi ha fatto sorridere! - mi imbroncio mentre invece di abbracciarlo gli apro la tuta davanti e lui rimane con le braccia alte sulle mie spalle a ridacchiare beato.  
\- Che dovevo dire? - Lewis ride più forte ed io mi sciolgo in un altro sorriso.  
\- Beh non so, ma 5 minuti e scope non è che sia il massimo! -  
\- Ma non starò mica solo 5 minuti! -   
Lewis scuote la testa ridendo ancora, intanto le mie mani hanno avuto ragione della sua tuta e mentre gliel'abbasso dalle braccia che tira giù per aiutarmi, risponde:  
\- Voglio vivamente sperare, mi merito più di 5 minuti! -  
\- Per motivarmi a durare di più potresti farmi la faccia che avevi prima del mio splendido messaggio insensibile? - Dico mentre le mie mani arrivano al suo sedere sotto la tuta non così grossa e larga da non aiutarmi ad immaginare quanto sia bello quel che ora sto toccando. Palpeggio a piene mani ben felice mentre i suoi glutei sodi ed alti sembravano aspettare solo me.  
Lewis prima ride e poi fa la faccia triste col broncio depresso e gli occhi da cucciolo che mi fanno morire. Così leccandomi le labbra apprezzo.  
\- Oh non fare così, vedrai che la prossima andrà meglio... -  dico quindi finendo per baciargli il collo. Sento il sapore salato della sua pelle sudata, io invece so di champagne. Lui piega la testa di lato mugolando.  
\- Pensi che vincerò? -  
Chiede sensuale mentre apprezza la mia bocca sul suo collo e la lingua che risale sull'orecchio a  leccarlo:  
\- Nemmeno morto, io intendevo che andrà meglio perché almeno finirai il GP senza uscire prima! -  così dicendo rido contro il suo collo mentre lo sento lamentarsi e picchiarmi con una manata sul sedere. Poi torno a rabbonirlo succhiandogli gli orecchini che si tocca sempre quando pensa tanto a qualcosa da dire.   
Io mi tocco la nuca ed il cappellino per esempio.   
Questa cosa penso che lo rilassa di nuovo.  
\- Come inizio di consolazione stai andando sempre peggio, sappilo! - dice malizioso, mentre si capisce che però gli piace la mia bocca addosso e la mano sotto i suoi splendidi boxer.   
\- Cercherò di impegnarmi! -  
Dico ridendo per poi scivolare giù in ginocchio davanti a lui ed occuparmi di una delle sue parti che preferisco.   
Gli abbasso i pantaloni della tuta fino alle cosce e non più giù, poi prima di togliergli anche i boxer bianchi che per inciso gli stanno divinamente, mordicchio il suo capolavoro attraverso la stoffa. Il suddetto capolavoro non sta tranquillo per molto infatti lo sento che inizia a scaldarsi, così mi decido e gli abbasso anche la stoffa. Lewis sospira d’accordo con la mia decisione, gli prendo l’erezione in mano ed inizio a masturbarlo mentre lo guardo e me lo mangio prima con gli occhi. Cresce sempre più fino a che la forma diventa davvero invitante ed allora inizio a leccarlo dalla punta, scendendo su tutta la lunghezza che non è poca e finalmente lo avvolgo per bene con le labbra. Lo sento sospirare e mano a mano che succhio più intensamente, lui spinge il bacino nella mia bocca. Adoro quando fa così ed adoro quando poi le sue mani finiscono sulla mia nuca e mi attirano a sé e adoro ancor di più quando geme e mi chiama.   
Ma posso fare di meglio, così prima che si liberi mi interrompo, non sembra tanto d’accordo, ma senza alzarmi lo giro di schiena e gli abbasso anche la parte posteriore.   
Altra zona che mi fa diventare matto.   
Sorrido soddisfatto mentre dal leccarmi le labbra passo a leccare lui e la sua fessura, mi immergo e ci perdo tutto il tempo che mi va.   
Tutto quello che mi piace di lui è mio e visto che mi piace tutto di lui, voglio che se ne ricordi.   
Ed anche oggi se lo ricorderà.  
Anche se forse l’obiettivo era consolarlo e non ricordargli che è mio. Ma spinge le natiche verso di me chinandosi ed inarcandosi perché mi sa proprio che non ce la fa più, lo vedo toccarsi da solo per avanti e così mi lecco la mano e mi strofino l’erezione già eccitato, ripeto fino a che non è sufficientemente pronto e poi mi alzo dietro di lui. Lewis trattiene il fiato, si torce verso di me, mi guarda da sopra la sua spalla, si morde la stoffa bianca della maglia della Mercedes. Mi sporgo e gli bacio la punta del naso, che ovviamente adoro come il resto di lui.   
Poi l’afferro poco gentilmente per i fianchi e con una spinta virile gli entro dentro.   
Ciao mondo. Addio. Sono stato bene, ma sono morto ancor meglio!  
Morire con un orgasmo in Lewis è un bel modo di morire. Mentre lo penso mi muovo in lui sempre più intensamente, il controllo scema velocemente, perdo totalmente la testa, specie quando si muove contro di me tenendosi a questo carrello per le pulizie che fa un chiasso che a momenti verranno a vedere che succede.   
Più io affondo, più lui geme forte tanto che devo mettergli una mano sulla bocca che aperta decide di leccarmi. Ed invece di zittirlo, mi faccio succhiare le dita.   
Non ce la posso fare.   
Gli mordo la spalla e lo sento tendersi sotto di me, ha degli spasmi impercettibili e capisco che viene, questo mi dà il colpo di grazia perché poi mi libero anche io.   
Non so se erano 5 minuti o più, ma è stato maledettamente bello.   
Gli circondo la vita da dietro e lo abbraccio appoggiandomi a lui che a momenti va giù con tutto il carrello, così ridendo ci stacchiamo e ci appoggiamo su un armadio più stabile, ci mettiamo uno di fronte all’altro mentre abbiamo approfittato per tirarci su i pantaloni.   
Lo bacio e lo stringo come farei con un peluche, penso che si senta il mio orsacchiotto, ma non intendo lasciarlo andare. Non dico niente per un po’ e lui sta qua contro di me nelle tipiche coccole post sesso che sono fra puzza di detersivi e scope.   
\- Sai, penso che ti stiano cercando... - Mi fa notare lui. Alzo le spalle.   
\- Tanto Kimi mi copre. - Lewis ride, penso che cerchi di immaginarsi come Kimi potrebbe coprire qualcuno.   
\- Comunque non pensavo di vederti qua, per cui non ho il tuo regalo con me... - Mi aggrotto mentre mi separo per guardarlo e capire se è serio.   
\- Mi avresti dato il mio regalo nello stanzino delle scope? - Lui si mette a ridere illuminandosi tutto.   
\- Sei tu che mi hai portato qua per una sveltina! -   
\- Oh dai non era così sveltina! - rispondo polemico continuando a stringerlo comunque, la sua testa appoggiata alla mia spalla, la mia mano sulla sua nuca. Solo noi possiamo parlare così.   
\- Comunque non ce l’ho ora, te lo darò mercoledì a Silvestrone... - Conclude poi. Io ridacchio e scuoto la testa.   
\- E poi sono io l’insensibile! - Lewis solleva di nuovo la testa.   
\- Senti, il tuo compleanno comunque è martedì! - Io gli pizzico le guance ridendo, amo quando è permaloso.   
\- Ma sì, ma tu volevi darmi il regalo in uno stanzino delle scope dopo una sveltina... -   
\- Ma se tu prima hai detto... - Lewis a momenti mi uccide, ci casca come un pero ogni volta e così vedendo che rido più forte mi dà uno scappellotto sulla nuca mentre ci prepariamo ad uscire, lui la mano sulla maniglia, io lo prendo un momento per il gomito e lo obbligo a guardarmi.   
\- Adesso ti picchio sul serio! - Risponde per partito preso, ma io questa volta faccio il serio a tradimento.   
\- Mi dispiace che oggi non hai finito la corsa, sai che mi piace batterti. - in tanti sensi. Questo è il mio modo per tirarlo su, lui incredulo fa un sorrisino e scuote la testa, poi si sporge verso di me e si prende un altro bacio.   
\- Se non ci fosse la tua scemaggine non so che farei! - Suppongo che a modo mio alla fine io l’abbia tirato su ed è il risultato che conta.   
Come sempre, nel mio caso.   



End file.
